ultimate_sir_guy_of_girbornefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Marian
thumb|400px ''Marian of Knighton ist abenteuerlustig. Sie,ist wie Robin, eine Verteidigerin der Armen, was Guy weniger erfreut. Um ihren kränkelnden Vater, den vorherigen Sheriff, zu schützen, hat sie sich einverstanden erklärt, sich in Nottingham unterzuordnen. Sie scheint ihre Dummheiten, sich um das Volk zu kümmern, aufgegeben zu haben. Doch in der Nacht verhüllt sie sich und hilft den Menschen. Weil sie nur in der Nacht erscheint, wird sie vom Volk Nachtwächter genannt. Außerdem liefert sie Robin Informationen vom Sheriff und Gisborne. In der ersten Staffel soll sie Guy heiraten, was Much aber verhindet. Später heiratet sie Robin, aber sie wird kurz darauf von Gisborne erstochen. '' 1. Staffel thumb|leftIn der ersten Folge rettete sie Robin, als ihn ein Wache erschießen will. Seitdem spioniert sie den Sheriff aus und gibt Robin Informationen. In der Folge "Der Nachtwächter" wird vermutet, dass eine unbekannte Person die "Nachtwächter" genannt wird Leute erschießt. Als der Outlaw ihre wahre Identität, Marian, entdeckt, versichert sie ihm, dass nicht der Nachtwächter, sondern jemand anderes die Leute erschießt. In dieser Staffel lässt sie sich so gut wie nicht auf Guy ein, bemerkt jedoch, dass er sich in sie verliebt hat, weshalb Marian vorsichtig in Gesprächen mit ihm ist. Erst, als klar ist, dass sie ihn heiraten wird, lässt sie sich gezwungenermaßen von ihm küssen (was aber nicht heißt, dass sie es nicht genossen hat ;) . Aus Eifersucht wird sie von Robin beschuldigt, sie würde doch etwas für Sir Guy empfinden, was sie jedoch abstreitet und behauptete, sie wolle nur ihren Vater schützen. thumb Marian taucht in den Sagen von Robin Hood auf, wie aber auch z.B. Tuck nicht in den ältesten Geschichten. In den Verfilmungen spielte sie immer die Hauptrolle neben Robin. Diese überlebten aber immer das Ende des Films - im Gegensatz zur BBC-Marian, die am Ende der zweiten Staffel von Guy of Gisborne getötet wird, der wütend ist, dass sie ihm verschwiegen hat, dass sie Robin liebt und somit eine Verräterin ist. 2. Staffel Marian wird in der 2. Staffel etwas offener für Guy, jedoch sind ihre Gespräche, wie es schon immer war, für beide irgendwie unangenehm. Guy versucht immer noch sie für sich zu beeindrucken und zu schützen, als sie von einem Adeligen auf den Befehl des Sheriffs mitgenommen wird, folgt Guy ihm und ermordet ihn, so bringt er Marian zurück nach Nottingham. 3. Staffel Marian wird immer wieder mit Trauer von Guy und Robin als "sie" erwähnt, beide wollen sich an dem anderen für ihren Tod rächen und liefern sich einen heftigen Kampf auf Leben und Tod liefern, in dem sich Guy als Sieger herausgibt und seinen Erzfeind von einer Klippe in einen Fluss wirft, Robin scheint tot, doch er hält bei seiner Rachelust, wird von einem Mönch namens Tuck unter umständen wieder fit gemacht, doch immer wieder will sich der Held Englands an Guy für den Tod seiner großen Liebe rächen und Tuck braucht jede Menge Zeit, bis er Robin wieder zu sich selbst machen konnte. So rettete er die Outlaws wieder vor ihrer Hängung und wurde wieder zu sich selbst. Ende der Staffel findet einer harter Kampf in den Katakomben statt, als Archer mit einer Wache kämpft, verliert er sein Schwert, Guy, der schon seine Wache besiegt hatte, warf ihm sein Schwert zu, sodass Archer sich verteidigen konnte. Isabella kam von hinten auf Robin zu, der gerade mit Vaisey kämpfte. Guy wusste, dass Robin nicht sterben durfte, er schubste seinen Stiefbruder zur Seite und Guy wurde erst von Vaiseys, dann von Isabellas Schwert durchstochen. Als Robin ihn dann in den Armen hielt und Guy im Sterben lag, murmelte er sanft diese Worte: "Aber, jemand wartet schon auf mich: .... Marian. Sie ist schon immer deins gewesen....." das waren seine letzten Worte, dann waren seine Augen still. Auch Robin starb am Ende an einem speziellen Gift und verbrachte seine letzten Minuten an einem Baum im Sherwood Forest, sein Atem wurde immer schwerer und plötzlich erschien Marian auf einem Hügel. Als sie zu ihm kam, lächelte Robin, griff nach ihrer Hand und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, dann starb er langsam. Charakter